Naruto the US Marine
by Nick.Rasenshinigami
Summary: On Naruto sixth birthday he was chased by mob of villagers into the Forest of ere he finds a military base older than the Sage of Six Paths. Follow Naruto as he becomes the ultimate soldier.(WW2 to present day military is used in story includes Jets,Battleships,Tanks,and Helicopters.)Naruto is trained in the uses Navy, Army, Marines, Air Force. he's a jack of all trade.
1. Prologue

((Hello this is the start of my first story in fan-fiction

I hope to bring you joy in reading my stories. I will

use ideas from other stories and writers.)

(This story will have blood,gore,and other scenes not

appropriate for children.)

(copyright laws goes to Masashi Kishimoto and the US and Japanses Military I don't own any of this)

* * *

(October 10 day of Kyuubi attack)

Wails of a women echo throughout the house. Why she is wailing is because she is giving birth to a baby boy, her red hair scattered around the sheets of the bed. This woman is none other than Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze wife of the 4th Hokage. Next to her is a man with sun kissed blond hair, a blue jumpsuit and a Konoha headband, this is none other than the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze (1) _Konoha no Kiiroi Senko_."One more push Kushi-chan" Minato said to his wife."DAMN YOU MINATO YOU DID THIS TO ME DATTEBANE" Kushina screamed at Minato glaring daggers at him leaking (2) KI at him while crushing his hand with surprising strength for a woman giving birth."Dammit Kushina focus on giving birth" said Biwako Sarutobi the medical-nin taking care of her along with two other medical-nin. Surprised by Biwako's outburst Kushina focus on getting rid of the pain tormenting her "One more push Kushina I see the head".

With one more mighty push that took all her strength the baby was born wails of the newborn echoed across the walls. Within a bundle of a blanket a small child lay screaming his head off ("guess where that voice came from") for his mother. "You did it Kush-chan. He was born safety, now all i have to do is strengthen the seal." but before he could say anymore three thuds and a dark voice cut through the air" Step away from the (3) _jinchuuriki_ 4th Hokage". Both parents to the newly born Naruto looks over and see's him in the arms of a masked hooded figure" I said step away from the jinchuuriki or don't you care what happens to little Naru here." The hooded man said as he pulls out a kunai knife."Please no, calm down" Minato said in panic for his sons life."I am calm, you are the one that needs to calm down" As he tosses Naruto into the air an points the kunai at him. With a yellow flash of light Minato appers above the mask man catching Naruto only to hear " So your fastbut are you fast enough to get away from the explosion" Minato looks down to see paper bombs in Naruto's blanket, quickly he pulls it off and dodges the explosion out of the safe-house.(Rest because I'm tired of typing is all canon which i dont own)

With the _Shiki Fuin_ finally sealing away the Kyuubi no Kitsune the two parents seal their chakra into baby Naruto they say their final words to Naruto,"

Naruto..Don't be picky.. Eat lots and grow strong..Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm.. Also.. Don't stay up late.. You need lots of sleep..

And make friends.. You don't need a lot of friends..Just a few.. Ones you can really, really trust..I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard..

Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses..So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well..Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy..Oh, and this is important.. It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi..

Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money..Put your mission wages into your savings account..No alcohol until you're twenty.. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation..Another Prohibition is women..

I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but..All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women.. So it's only natural to take an interest in girls..

But just don't get hooked on bad women.. Find someone just like me.. Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you know..Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship..

Be true to yourself.. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true.. There's so much.. Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you.. I wish I could stay with you longer..I love you" Then Minato says smiling" Naruto as your father I ask you please listen to your motormouth mother". And with those words the 4th Hokage of Konohagakure and his wife died.

* * *

 **(1)The village hidden in the leafs yellow flash**

 **(2)KI=killing intent**

 **(3)Jinchuuriki= power of a human sacrifice**


	2. Discovering the Base

**( copyright laws goes to Masashi Kishimoto and the US and Japanese Military)**

 **(In this chapter is the 6 year time-skip and the discovery of the military base.**

 **If I don't post chapter's up for a long time I'm a junior in high school sooooo yeah.)**

Bijuu Speaking: _ **Bijuu-Dama**_

Jutsu: _Futon:Rasen-Shuriken_

Sealing techniques: _Goygo fuin_

* * *

 **(Six Year Time-skip)(Narutos age: 6)**

* * *

"DAMN DEMON BRAT GET OVER HERE!" This was the situation that young Naruto Uzumaki was facing, yet another mob of villagers wanting to kill him. He has always wondered why they always chase him and beat him. He knew he couldn't outrun them for long so this time he planned, he would go to an area where even shinobi are scared to go in... The Forest Of Death.

 **(5 minutes later)**

Naruto still running has caught sight of the gates to Training Ground 44/The Forest Of villagers are finally catching up just to see where he was going"NO stop that brat"one the villagers cry out, but it was to late he entered the deathly forest. Just as some confident villagers were about to follow him two squads of (1) Anbu black ops dropped in front of them only to get one question "Where is Naruto Uzumaki ?"The inu-masked Anbu said in a deadly strict tone. Before they could say anything a great amount of KI was felt behind the idiotic villagers."Well where is he?"said an elderly voice, but to the villagers it sounded like the Shinigami came for there souls. Just behind the was the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure Sarutobi Hizuren, the (2) Shinobi no Kami, teacher to the (3) Densetsu no Sannin, the (4) Purofessa."I will not ask again, WHERE IS NARUTO!"Hizuren yells with KI blazing."In there"a panic induced villager said pointing into the forest.

 **(Back To Naruto)**

Still running Naruto heads deeper and deeper into the forest. Not caring where he ends up not watch in his steps. He stops after about five more minutes."Hahahaha looks like I lost them"Naruto says exhausted. Just then the ground shifted to become a giant cave, floating there just for a second he says"Ah shit, AHHHHHHHH" as he falls into the ravine the last light he see's is at the top of canopy

 **(At the bottom)**

"Awwwwww man anyone get the name of that (5) _Doton_ Jutsu that hit me?"Naruto said. As he gets up an looks around he remembers that he has a flashlight in his bag. Clicking it on he comes face to face with...a baby fox? Surprised to see it he lets out a small yell and falls on his ass again. Looking back up to see the fox he sees the fox wanting him to follow, having no other choice he follows.

 **(5 minutes later)**

Naruto following the fox comes face to face with giant structures, strange metal bird-like machines, something that looks like a box with an X above it. The fox leading him into the biggest one seeing that it is some kind of military base. Going further inside he finds folders and books, but the creepiest thing was the amount of skeletons there was about Two Thousand as far as he sees opening one of the folders to see that its a language he doesn't understand he looks around and finds a book " _English to Japanese Dictionary_ ". "YES now I can understand this language now"he excitedly said. Once looking over all of it he finds scrolls for charka control, how to unlock your chakra, and jutsu scroll's hidden within. For the next six years no-one has seen Naruto nothing its like he just dissappered into the Forest of Death, not to be seen for seven years.

* * *

 **(1)Anbu=Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai**

 **(2)Shinobi no Kami=God of Shinobi**

 **(3)Densetsu no Sannin=Legendary Three Ninja**

 **(4)Purofessa=The Professor**

 **(5) _Doton_ =Earth Realease**


	3. The Forbidden Scroll and The Reveal

**(Copyright laws goes to Masashi Kishimoto and the US and Japanese military)**

Bijuu Speaking: _**Bijuu Dama**_

Jutsu: _Chidori_

Sealing techniques: _Shiki Fuin_

Thinking:Hello

* * *

 **(Seven Year Time-skip from last chapter)**

* * *

Ever since Naruto's disappearance the villagers would celebrate almost everyday, but was always stopped by Sarutobi and two squads of ANBU Black Ops. But every-now and then strange loud noises would come out of The Forest Of Death. Today was October 10, thirteen years after the Kyuubi attack. Looking through the window from the Hokage Tower an old and weary man looked out just to see villagers celebrating a child's disappearance. The Sandaime Hokage Hizuren Sarutobi looks on in disappointment and great sorrow because of there celebration "These stupid idiots celebrate the disappearance of the son of the 4th Hokage, **( Author Note- The villagers in canon which I don't own never knew Naruto's true identity)** I'm sorry Minato, Kushina I failed both of you.". Before he could speak again a crow masked ANBU dropped from the ceiling" Lord Hokage the strange noises that come from the Forest Of Death are occurring again and from the roster of shinobi signed in Mizuki the Academy Teacher hasn't signed in yet.". Just after he said that the secret Hokage's Libraries alarm rang signifying that the Forbidden Scroll was taken. "Assemble the ANBU Black Ops, search for Mizuki under suspicion of theft of the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, bring him in alive.".Hizuren shouted out." Lord Hokage Mizuki was just seen heading into the Forest Of Death." A random Jonin said . "Two squads of ANBU follow me were going after Mizuki." Hizuren said in a calm and deadly tone.

 **(In The Forest Of Death)**

* * *

Mizuki still running through the forest thought" As soon as I get this Forbidden Scroll to Lord Orochimaru he will bestow one of his (1) Curse Marks and I will become all powerful" Mizuki thought insanely, but before he could do anymore suddenly a trip-wire trap was set off and explosion."AArgghh"yelled Mizuki as he was caught by the explosion damaging the left side of his body. Just after that a voice penetrated the air" Well I didn't think anyone was stupid enough to go this far into the Forest of Death." As a thirteen year old boy dressed in a strange attire came out of the heavy brush and hedges."Oh and what's this The Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, why do you have this if your only a Chunin?"."Damn brat that scroll is going to my lord Orochimaru now give it up!"." Uh Uh Uh you didn't say the magic word." **(Cyber-Cookie to the one to get this movie reference)** "I'LL KILL YOU BRAT"Mizuki screamed in rage"HOW DARE THIS DAMN BRAT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT"Mizuki thought angrily. Appearing left of the confrontation about 15 yards away the 3rd Hokage along with the two ANBU squads" Mizuki under charges of stealing the Forbidden Scroll Of Sealing and treason you are sentenced for immediate execution"Hizuren sail angrily."DAMMIT THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" lunging at the disguised teen only to hit his mask to see tanned skin, sun kissed blonde hair, and deep ocean blue eye's, but the most distinguishing feature on the teens face was...three whisker-marks on each cheek."N n N naruto"Sarutobi said in a exasperated voice not believing that Naruto was right there in front of him."SO YOU WERE HIDING IN HERE ALL ALONG KYUUBI BRAT"Mizuki screeched like some banshee."1st of all don't compare me to that perverted fox he give's me enough head-aches and second of all you just broke an S-Rank laws pertaining me and my furry tenant and that in mind,"as he pull's some kind of **L** shape thing from it's holster"allow me to put you to death."Naruto said in a deadly quiet tone."I"LL KILL YOU DEMON BRAT"Mizuki screamed only to lose his head...literally, with a mighty _CRACK/BANG_ Mizuki's head was blown off, blood,gray-matter,and pieces of skull fragments flew into the air to hit the tree behind what was Mizuki."What was that Naruto?" Sarutobi asked bewildered that a young boy took a Chunin's life so easily."That was a standard issue 9mm pistol round fired from this _1911 centerfire_ and we have a lot to talk about Gramp's."

 **(1)Cursed Marks: Seals used by Orochimaru to empower some of his most trusted shinobi or to prepare a new body for him to use.)**

 **(Naruto wears Standard U.S. Marine Gear/Clothes)**

 **(Post pairings Naruto x Anko your choice, but Anko will be used due to Naruto's connection to the Forest of Death)**

 **(Summoning Contract your choice I'm tempted to make a OC contract for military vehicles/Jet and Helicopters/Battleships)**


	4. The Return of the Warrior

**(Copyright laws go to Masashi Kishimoto and the US and Japanese Military)**

 **(Shout-out to Darkspecter141 for giving me an idea that will appear in a later chapter)**

Bijuu Speaking: ** _Dammit Gaki_**

Jutsu: _Katon:Goka Mekkyaku_

Sealing Technique: _Goygo Fuin_

Thinking:Lets go

* * *

 **(Time-skip 2 Hours at the Hokage Tower)**

* * *

"Naruto I can't believe that your alive"Sarutobi said with tear's pooling in his eye's, but then a tick mark grows on his forehead",but WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE ALIVE I'VE HAD ANBU SEACH THAT ACURSED FOREST TOP TO BOTTOM!" Sarutobi yelled in his ear while pulling it as well. Even if Naruto was trained to be the most elite soldier he still was only thirteen years old,"AHHHH DAMMIT OLD MAN I CAN'T HEAR OUT OF MY RIGHT EAR AND STOP PULLING IT AHHHH."Naruto screamed."I DON'T CARE YOU'VE HAD ME MOURNING FOR YOU WHEN I THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED!"Sarutobi screamed back."I'm sorry Gramps, but I needed to do it so I wouldn't be inhibited in my training."Naruto said in a very serious tone, Sarutobi looked in shock, but Naruto continued "Also some people can't see pass my furry tenant and they would kill my little pet.". Out of nowhere a small red fox came from the window, jumped onto Naruto's shoulder, then two female ANBU rushed forward tackling the little fox of his shoulder,"KAWAII!" cuddling and petting the little fox that is enjoying it immensely. Both the Hokage and Naruto sweat-drop's at the sight of some of the most highly trained elite's of the village cuddling with a fox. Sarutobi cough's slightly getting the ANBU's attention, they then realized what they were doing and were glad to have mask's on or the men in the room would see their crimson blushes, they quickly released the fox and blended back into the shadow's."Moooving on, I've trained in the Forest of Death for the last seven years what I trained in is more interesting I've trained in a way that hasn't been seen even before the Sage of Six Path's I have trained in the ways of the Army, Navy, Marines, and Air Force." Naruto said seriously

* * *

"The WHAT!"Sarutobi said like an idiot, Naruto sighs"An ancient way of a military that was split into four major group's as I said," Sarutobi motions him to continue" I am a master at every way of these groups, not to mention that I can summon something called vehicles or ships through a summoning contract I've made, the weapons you seen me use against Mizuki was called a gun in retrospect its a highly advanced kunai launcher that fires a small projectile at 2,500 feet per second." As the Sandaime's jaws seems to dislocate itself and hit the ground with a crack."Naruto if you would."but before he could say anything else Naruto cut him off,"No Gramps if I gave you a gun your corrupted council-men would reconstruct it and use it to possibly kill me.". "But.."Sarutobi started but," I said NO I will not have my hard-work be used against me." Sarutobi seeing his point drops it."Naruto how would you like to start the academy?" Sarutobi asked hoping he would." Yes I would and I wish to be the new leader of a military group here in Konoha, The Konoha Spec Ops a fusion of every group in the four major groups." Naruto said. Sarutobi seeing this will strengthen Konoha said" I will need the Fire Daimyo's approval." Sarutobi said while asking"Who will make up the forces?". "That will be taken care of by **(1)** _Ninpo:Chi Bunshin no Jutsu_." Naruto said."Ah, yes the Blood clone jutsu"Sarutobi said. "So where will you live Naruto?" Hizuren asked curiously" In the Army Base I've made near the Forest Of Death it has a large area with plenty of cover."."Alright everything is in order let me send this to the Daimyo for it to be Approved," Naruto nodded and started to walk away, but before he opened the door and put his mask back on Sarutobi called out" Oh and Naruto...Its good to see you again my dear child." Hizuren says with a smile,"Its good to be back Grandpa.".

* * *

 **(1)** _Ninpo:Chi Bunshin no Jutsu:Ninja Art:Blood clone technique_

 **(The Next Chapter will start Naruto's Carrer as a Ninja/Marine and begin a affection of a certain paled eye girl, a purple haired pineapple woman, and our very own Blonde Jinchuuriki.)**


	5. The Academy and Invasion Beginning

**(Copyright laws go to Masashi Kishimoto and the US and Japanese Military)**

Bijuu Speaking: _**Bijuu Dama**_

Jutsu: _Futon:Rasengan_

Sealing technique: _Goygo fuin_

Thinking:Hello

* * *

 **(Time-skip 3 days since last chapter)**

* * *

With the Fire Daimyo approval to have the new military Naruto's life has been with his **(1)** namesake, its been a whirlpool of insanity. With the approval of the Daimyo Naruto has been using the _Ninpo:Chi Bunshin no jutsu_ enough to make an army and with donated blood they all don't look like him, but hold similarity's. Now with the four factions of this new military is starting to build up it's Commander and Chief Aka Naruto is going to the academy.

 **( At The Academy )**

* * *

In Room 301 at the Academy known as the "class of the clan heirs" because of the amount of clan heirs **(Author Note: Everyone is wearing same clothing as canon before Chunin Exams)** from the Yamanaka clan to the legendary Uchiha clan. The clan heirs in the room are Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Akimichi Choji, Hinata Hyuga, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Kurama Yakumo, and Uchiha Sasuke. Today was a very special day because it was the day of the Graduation Exam, due to some unknown interference three days ago they had to reschedule the exam. Everyone was excited except a black haired duck-ass brooder, before they could talk anymore their teacher Iruka walked in with a tall boy their age wearing strange clothing **(Army ROTC Uniform)**."Well class welcome back after our short break I would like you to welcome Naruto Uzumaki to the class he will take the Graduation Exam with you."Before he could say anything else a screeching banshee like voice broke out"BUT SENSEI WHY DOES HE GET TO COME INTO THE CLASS WHEN WE SPENT FOUR YEARS IN THIS ACADEMY AND WHY DOESN'T SASUKE GET TO DO THAT!"A pink haired girl named Haruno Sakura and Co-president of the Sasuke fan-club the other president is Ino Yamanaka who was staring at the young officer drooling slightly."ATTENION" shouted Naruto with a voice of commanding and leadership. Sakura immediately stood up and stood at attention. "WHY are you questioning your commanding officer that is NOT your job YOUR job is to protect Konoha at all cost, but never leave a man or women behind DO YOU GET ME!"."SIR YES SIR"Sakura said confused why she taking orders from him the she noticed his aura it commanded respect and leadership."Seats."Naruto commanded. Sakura sat down, the entire class looked shocked this boy their age just ordered Sakura on of the most hardheaded girls in the class like a trained puppy. "Now as I was saying the reason he's here is because of him doing seven years of secret training and with permission from the Hokage he is allowed to come take the Graduation Exam." Iruka said."Now for the written test.". The student forgetting what just happened continued with the Graduation exam after about 45 minutes Iruka called out" Alright everyone flip your test over and head outside for the kunai and shuriken accuracy test.". Everyone filed outside and prepared for the test Naruto pulled some kind of weapon that looks like a **L**. Iruka came out and called everyone into alphabetic order by last names. To pass the students need to get at least a 5-10 on kunai and 4-10 in shuriken. **(Everyone pass this test, but now to Sasuke and Narutos test.)**

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka called out, Sasuke walked forward and grabbed his kunai and threw it at the target " _THUNK_ "."Good job Sasuke 10-10 next shuriken." Sasuke picked up the shuriken and threw them" _THUNK_ ".Good job 9-10 very good." Iruka said."Next Naruto Uzumaki"."Sensei can I use a special weapon."."Yes Naruto you can." Naruto pulled out his **L** shaped weapon and aimed it at the target and " _BANG,BANG,BANG,BANG,BANG_ " Ten mighty bang's shot out and " _THUD'S_ " they looked over and see 10 small holes in the target."Ummmm 10-10, next."Naruto pulled out throwing knives and with supreme accuracy " _THUNK_ "."Ummm good job Naruto 10-10 again, alright everyone to the jutsu part of the test."Iruka said appalled of what he saw Naruto pulled out some kind of weapon and fired with deadly accuracy. Everyone left still holding their ears due to the ringing in their ears they got back to the classroom and did the academy three: _Bunshin,Kaminari,and Henge_. "Alright class now to _Ninjutsu_ test, to pass you need to do the Academy Three." **(Author Note: The Academy Three are E-Rank Jutsu only someone with as much chakra as a baby can't do it.)** "Now if you have another _Ninjutsu_ you want to show-off please come forward an you will get extra-credit."Iruka said, only the clan heirs and Naruto stepped forward. Shikamaru did his clan's _Kagemane no Jutsu,_ Ino did her clans _Shintenshin no Jutsu,_ Choji did his clans _Bubun Baika no Jutsu,_ Yakumo did a highly advanced _Genjutsu_ **(Author Note:To those who don't know the Kurama clan specialize in realistic Genjutsu like the Uchiha Clan Tsukuyomi their Genjutsu can cause pain in the real world too.)** Shino did his clans special _Kikaichu no Jutsu,_ Hinata activated her _Byakugan,_ Kiba did his clans _Shikyaku no Jutsu,_ and Sasuke did _Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu._ "Alright Naruto your turn."Iruka said. Naruto stepped forward and did the hand-signs _Boar-Dog-Bird-Monkey-Ram_ " _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ " He yelled as he slammed his hand down a puff of smoke came out and out of it came a metallic structure with a large track."Naruto what is that?"Iruka asked with a stupid look on has face." This is a tank more precise its a M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank an armored artillery vehicle."Naruto said with a straight face. Suddenly they heard a ringing sound"What is that?"A random civilian said."My phone" Naruto said as he pulled out a camouflaged Galaxy S 5 **(I DON'T OWN NONE OF THIS STUFF)** and pressed the green button "Yes...on my way."Naruto said in a serious voice,"Get the student into the shelters there is a attack about to happen."Naruto said to Iruka, after he said that the invasion alarm went off"Okay everyone remember the drill's prepare!"Iruka said, he looks over and see's Naruto running to the Hokage Monument."Naruto where are you going!" Naruto looks over and said "To Fight" as he did a _Kuchiyose no Jutsu again_ and a metallic bird-like machine he hop's in it and " _WHOOSH"_ it launches itself into the sky. An invasion against Konoha has begun and Naruto will be at the front lines.

* * *

 **(An invasion against Konoha is to show-off some of Naruto's and the new Faction of Konoha's military's strength)**


	6. The Invasion

**(Copyright Laws go to Masashi Kishimoto and the US and Japanese Military)**

Bijuu Speaking: _ **Bijuu Dama**_

Jutsu: _Raikiri_

Sealing Techniques: _Shiki Fuin_

Thinking:Hello

 **(Where we left off)**

* * *

Konoha now is in high alert why it's because of an army of 7,000 ninja heading towards the village. "Do we know who is attacking the village." Sarutobi asked his Jonin and ANBU commanders "Yes Lord Hokage we know it's Iwagakure that's attacking." The ANBU commander said."So old Onoki grew his stones again." Sarutobi said knowing Onoki has been out for Konoha ever since his son died in the 3rd Great Shinobi War it was actually Minato Namikaze who killed his son with his signature jutsu _Hiraishin no Jutsu_."Lord Hokage we are completely unprepared for this we won't be able to win this time." the ANBU commander said sadly. Just then they heard a great " _BOOOOM_ ". "What was that" the Jonin Commander asked frantically,"That was our artillery" a voice from the door said, the look over and see Naruto in grey advanced lightweight armor."More precise it was my artillery, it took out about 13 Iwa nin," Naruto said."Ah Naruto just who I wanted to see do you think your forces can take this assault?" Sarutobi asked already knowing the answer."Yes I can my forces will deal with the invaders." Naruto said seriously as he starts to walk out the door,"And where are you going?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto turned around while pulling out a tri-pronged kunai "To give Onoki a reason to fear Konoha again.".

 **(Out on the Battlefield)**

The Sandaime **(1)** Tsuchikage **(2)** Ryotenbin no Onoki looks over his shinobi as the prepare to invade Konoha." Lord Tsuchikage we are prepare to attack." a random Iwa shinobi said,"Good with my signal attack." Onoki said. Everyone started to get in formation heavy hitters up front support in the back. Onoki stepped forward "My dear shinobi today is the day that Konoha pay's for what it's done," Everyone cheered not knowing about the threat coming forward."EVERYONE CHARGE." Onoki yelled to his shinobi. They turned to charge to meet face to face... **(3)** The Yondaime Hokage."IT,-IT CAN'T BE HIM" a Iwa shinobi yelled. The 4th Hokage look-alike used chakra to enhance his voice"I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze son of the 4th Hokage and the **(4)** _Akai Chishio no Habanero_ and leader of the Konoha Spec Ops, Ryotenbin no Onoki this is your only chance please retreat.".

* * *

The Iwa shinobi were in shock this child was the son of their most hated enemy and demands they retreat. Onoki stepped foward" We will retreat...after we leave Konoha in ruins and your head on a pike." he said and all Iwa shinobi charged doing hand-signs."The you leave me no choice." Naruto said as he poofed away signifying a _Kage-bunshin_ , after that all hell broke loose explosions erupting everywhere, screams of his shinobi who put their lives in his hands ending." OPEN FIRE!" out off the tree came soldiers dressed in camouflaged armor shooting his shinobi with strange weapons."RETREAT" Shouted Onoki as he and his surviving 1,000 left the site of the leaving someone Naruto came over and saw that whoever it was, is a Konoha kunoichi they must of captured on the way here, he took off the sack over her head and pupil-less brown eyes met ocean blue. The captured kunoichi was Anko Miratashi fellow resident of the Forest of Death."Who the hell are you,your not a Iwa bastard's?" She demands." What don't you remember me Hebi-chan" Naruto teased,"How do you know my ANBU code-name I only told that to one person and he's dead." she said sadly,"Oh and how did I die?" he asked sarcastically,"BY THE DAMN VILLAGERS PUSHING HIM TO GO INTO THE FOREST OF DEATH...I I loved that little brat were the same he and I outcasts of the village blamed for something we had no control of. I being Orochimaru's apprentice him being," She said being cut off," Because of him being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." He said, "How do you know of that." Anko demanded looking him in the eye. Naruto got on his knees and look her in the eye and _Henge_ into his younger looking self "Don't worry Anko-chan when I become Hokage I promise you'll be accepted because I love you." He said in his younger self's voice with his face splitting grin. "N n naruto is it really you." She asked shakily hoping it was. "Yes Anko-chan it is." Naruto said. After he said that she lauched and cried into his chest holding on as if he would dissapper again."I'll never leave you Anko-chan." He said kissing the top of her head. The invasion of Konoha is over and a new beginning starts.

* * *

 **(The beginning of a pairing I don't see that often Naruto x Anko stories are a rare one because many people don't realize how good of a couple they are with their past. If you want other pairings please tell me because Ino will be joining this little couple)**

 **(1)Tsuchikage=Earth shadow**

 **(2)Ryotenbin no Onoki=Onoki the Fence Sitter**

 **(3)Yondaime Hokage=Fourth fire shadow**

 **(4)Akai Chishio no Habanero=The Red hot Habanero**


	7. The Aftermath

**(Copyright Laws go to Masashi Kishimoto and the US and Japanese Military)**

Bijuu Speaking: _ **Naruto**_

Jutsu: _Futon:Rasenshuriken_

Sealing technique: _Shiki Fuin_

Thinking:Hello

 **(Due to Questions from readers I've come to give some answers (1) Why were the machines not rusted to hell is because the chakra rich environment fused chakra to the metal in the machines creating a pseudo-Chakra metal that is unable to rust for extended amounts of time, and when Naruto found it he had already learned the** _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ **and using clones he restored the machines to there previous glory. I believe that Hashirama Senju used (** _ **Mokuton/Wood Release)**_ **to create the Forest Of Death and with how potent his chakra it could be possible.)**

 **(Two Hours After Iwa Invasion)**

* * *

The invasion's over, Konoha is safe and Naruto is...holding to Anko Miratashi as if his life depends on it, now most of the time this would get other men castrated, but Anko is holding on as well crying into his chest as Jonin and Chunin overlook the damage of the wall and repairing what was damaged.

"I-I-I thought you died." Anko said while crying. Naruto felt like a complete ass he made one of the most important person in his life cry, "I'm sorry Anko, but I couldn't reveal myself until I got stronger." Naruto said while rubbing her back softly while having blush on his face he still was only thirteen years old. "Don't you dare leave me again cause if you do not even Kami can keep you safe." Anko said in a deadly quiet voice. "Never again I'll never leave you alone again." Naruto said while kissing her tears away.

If she wasn't blushing now she is glowing like a light. Naruto wanting to go home picked her up in a bridal carry and took her to the hospital so they can check for wounds," Anko I'm taking you to the hospital so you can get checked and after that I'll take you home." Naruto said easily carrying her due to his training. After taking Anko to the hospital and making sure she was alright started walking towards the Hokage tower.

 **(At the Hokage Tower)**

* * *

It was crazy at the Hokage tower the Jonin and Chunin involved with the fighting were asking and questioning the Hokage " Lord Hokage what was that explosions were happening everywhere, but no one threw a explosive note." A random Jonin said, the Hokage sighed tiredly " That my dear Jonin was our newness military force _The Konoha Spec Ops_ who get there orders directly from me under command of (1) _Tokubetsu Genin_ Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze who graduated prior to the invasion ah here he is now." Sarutobi explained as Naruto walked in with three other with similar uniforms walked in a saluted to the Hokage " Lord Hokage the invasion is a complete failure on Iwa's part, but for us my special operations and infiltration unit found classified files in Onoki's tent near our borders." Naruto said in a professional tone. The Jonin were shocked to think that this kid could put out such a aura of a commander and a leader. " Good work Naruto, but who are these people next to you?" Sarutobi asked, " These are my second in command for when ever I'm on mission someone commands the troops." Naruto explains, " This to my left is John he commands the air force, to my right is Carter he commands infantry and artillery." Naruto said, " Also I want to know who didn't put a MIA(2) post for Anko Miratashi because I found her after the invasion tied up and beaten?" Naruto said in a deadly serious tone. " I never knew that Anko was sent outside the village for a mission someone else must of... GODDAMNIT it was the civilian council and elders they must of done it, but we have no evidence, Naruto new orders get your best men to spy on the civilian council and elders especially Danzo I believe that his ROOT ANBU program is still in use." Sarutobi ordered. " Yes Sir." Naruto said, as he turmed around and walked out giving orders to Carter and John to get men and a UAV ready for a long term recon mission as he goes to check on Anko.

* * *

 **(AN)**

 **Sorry everyone for not posting a chapter for so long school work is piling up and we were just clipped by Hurricane Matthew along with football practice everything is crazy right now, but thank you for all the support PM me pairings here's who's going on right now.**

 **Anko Miratashi**

 **Hana Inuzuka**

 **Kurenai Yuhi**

 **OC Hyuga**

 **(1)Special Beginners Ninja**

 **(2)MIA=missing in action**


End file.
